


Corruption

by uselesspaperclipp



Category: Corruption - Fandom
Genre: Adam Miller - Freeform, Alexander Butler - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Andrew Kelly - Freeform, Angst, Arguing, Ash Lewis - Freeform, Corruption, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fantasy, Fighting, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, OC, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, PLEASE READ ALL THESE TAGS, Sam Sanders - Freeform, Sexual Humor, Sexuality, Shawn Greyson - Freeform, Suggestive Themes, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselesspaperclipp/pseuds/uselesspaperclipp
Summary: 3 boys make a mistake of getting caught spray painting, and one of them hits an officer, making all 3 have to run into a forest to hide. They meet a supernatural being, who offers to help by making everyone forget, but with a price, attaching the ghosts of them from an alternate universe to them for life. Sounds scary, but when they meet them, they're not all that scary.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ ALL THE TAGS ! THERES ALOT OF TRIGGERING STUFF !
> 
> For future refrence:
> 
> Pronouns !
> 
> Shawn - He/Him
> 
> Sam - He/Him
> 
> Adam - He/Him
> 
> Ash - He/Him
> 
> Alexander - He/Him
> 
> Andrew - He/They/Xem
> 
> Emma - She/her
> 
> Emery - She/they
> 
> Corruption - They/Xem

# Corruption

## Chapter 1

## 

3 boys ran through the forest, panting. “Alex, why would you do that?” One scolded the other. “I don’t know, fun? For God’s sake Shawn, I don’t know! That, that wasn’t supposed to happen.”  
Shawn kept running with the other two, until one fell. “Adam!” Shawn whisper-yelled, running back and pulling his friend up. All 3 of them continued running, with Shawn holding Adam’s wrist. 

When they were hidden deep enough in the forest, they slowed, tired. “Well, what now? We’re basically being HUNTED by the police.” Alex huffed, looking around, until he met Shawn’s angry, unmatching eyes with his own, icy blue ones. “Oh, I don’t know, it’s YOUR fault we’re in this mess, if you had just restrained yourself when that cop saw us spray painting and didn’t bloody hit them we’d have a MUCH lighter punishment.” Shawn snapped. Alex opened his mouth to argue back, but a noise of someone, or something walking towards them made them all stop. 

They all turned towards the source of the noise, to face a tall, pure black figure, with white across where their eyes should probably be, almost like paint. The boys stared in fear, and the figure spoke. “I hear your troubles, I can make everyone forget what happened, but it comes with a price.” They spoke. 

Shawn swallowed dryly, “Who are you? What are you?” he asked, his voice breaking ever so slightly. “My name is Corruption, and, well, it’s complicated, but do you want my help?” They asked. The 3 looked at each other, before all looking back at Corruption. “I mean, yeah, but what’s your ‘price’?” Alex asked, looking up at them. “Well, let me explain before you say anything when I start.” they started, “I have 3 souls here, and each of them matches one of you, they’re your alternate selves.” They explained, “I have no need for them anymore, so I'll make everyone forget what happened, if you take them.” Corruption seemed to smirk. 

The boys looked scared, “What?? They sound terrifying! Are they gonna hurt us??” Alex asked, clenching his fists a bit. Corruption chuckled, “No, no, they won’t hurt you, well, actually, i can’t promise that, but they won’t kill you at least.” they said. “Do you accept?”

Shawn didn’t know if he should say yes or no, but was brought out of his thoughts as he saw Adam step forwards. “I accept,” he said, hugging himself. Shawn’s eyes widened. “Adam are you serious?? Aren’t you scared?” he asked, his gaze softening as Adam looked up at him. “Not really, at least we’ll never be alone, right?”

Shawn paused, before sighing, “I accept too..” he looked up at Corruption. Alex looked between the 3. “Are you crazy??” he asked Shawn and Adam, “How can you accept this??”  
Shawn rolled his eyes, “You’re probably the one that needs to accept this the most, you idiot.” he scolded. Alex grumbled, thinking, before letting out an annoyed groan. “I accept.” 

“Oh, are you all sure?” Corruption asked, grinning wider as they all nodded. “Good, good,” they chuckled, “You’ll all wake up back in your shared apartment after this, have fun.” 

Shawn gripped his head as he felt super light headed, and soon blacked out, falling back onto the forest floor.

. . .  
Shawn woke up in a black room, slowly looking around. He got up quickly after realising he didn’t know where he was, and then remembered what he had agreed to. Shawn cursed under his breath, looking ahead, slowly reaching out to feel it was a wall. 

Suddenly, a knife was flung and dug into the wall next to Shawn’s head, making him jump and yell, turning to look back at who it was.  
A short, bright green haired man walked over, he was about 5’4, and he had a slightly feminine body shape. He was wearing circle shaped glasses, had ear piercings, what looked like fangs, and his left eye was black with a green X shape inside, and the other eye looked more normal, but his iris was an x shape in a blue circle. Shawn watched him walk closer, and soon noticed there was a line across his neck, which became more clear that was a cut, but it had been sewn closed.  
He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that said ‘Knife you meet you!’ and a dark green cardigan coat thing, and jeans.  
“Well well well, nice to finally meet ya!” He said, an English accent was clear in his voice, but different to Shawn’s, as Shawn’s was the more ‘posh’ sounding.

“Who...are you?? Are you my… alternate??” Shawn asked, looking down at him. “Yep! The name’s Sam, Shawn’s your name, right?” he asked, grinning as Shawn nodded. “You’re so quiet, am I really that scary? Is it the neck thing?” Sam pointed to the sewn up cut on his neck. Shawn blushed a bit in embarrassment, “kind of..” he mumbled. “Well, blame it on the bitch who murdered me!” Sam threw his arms up in the air. Shawn cocked a brow, “You were murdered ?”  
Sam looked at him and nodded, “When I was alive, I was a youtuber, a vlogger specifically, 1 million subscribers, but people started to not like me, i don't know why.” he explained. “I got doxxed, and before i had time to move, someone came to my house with a knife, and well.” he gently touched the stitches on his neck, “Now we’re here.” he shrugged. 

Shawn nodded slowly, putting his hands in his pockets, “Wait, if my friends have alternates, were you friends with them too?” he asked. Sam shrugged, “I had one friend and her name was Emery,” he sighed, “So no.” he played with his own hair. Shawn nodded, “Well, since we’re all gonna be living together, you’ll have to get along.” he laughed softly. “How old are you?” he asked. “23.” Sam answered, making Shawn snort and start laughing. “What are you laughing about?!” Sam asked, getting embarrassed. “You’re so short for a 23 year old!” Shawn laughed. “Shut up or I swear to god.” Sam summoned a small knife into his hand and pointed it at Shawn, who put his hands up, laughing still. “Ok, ok,”

“Nice to meet you too, Sam.”

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for such a long wait ! i lost motivation and got busy but here we are :D

**_CHAPTER 2 _ ** _  
_ _  
_ Shawn slowly opened his eyes, groaning as he sat up. He looked around, and saw he was back in his room, the bottom bunk of his lonely bunk bed. “Maybe it was just a dream…” he mumbled.   
“Nope, also you talk to yourself?”   
Shawn jumped at the voice and looked up to see Sam, hanging upside down, looking at him from the top bunk, grinning. “Oh.” Shawn blinked, getting off his bed and looking at him. “You’re really real…” he mumbled under his breath, rubbing his temples. “Yeah,” he chuckled, getting off the top bunk and landing on the floor. “Anyway, i’ve been hearing other voices and i’ve been waiting for you to wake up to go see what’s happening out there.” Sam said, crossing his arms.

Shawn came out of his room and peeked into the kitchen, to find Adam, and a very tall guy, with bright blue hair with the tips dyed red. Shawn stared, before getting shoved out of the way semi playfully by Sam, who marched in , not seeing the new men yet. 

The Tallest looked over at Sam, and Sam looked back at him, and suddenly the taller had two, large-ish, disembodied, floating, black hands appeared beside him, and his eyebrows furrowed with hostility. Sam jumped, and summoned about 5 knives to levitate near by him, ready to attack.   
“Hey, hey, calm down,” An unfamiliar voice said, making them all look over, to see the voice belonged to a tall man, with short red hair, a red halo and big red feathered wings, circle glasses and red eyes. “No need to fight, we’re all here for the same reason, attached to our, ‘alternates’, you know,”   
  
The blue and red haired man and Sam looked at each other, before looking away without another word. Shawn sighed softly and looked to Adam , walking over to him , “ what’s yours’ name ? “ he asked with a small grin.   
“ My name is Ash. I can speak for myself. “ The blue and red haired man , Ash , spoke. He had a thick-ish irish accent , like Adam. It made Shawn jump a bit , since Ash’s voice was actually a bit deep. Sam scoffed , “ dumb name , “ he mumbled softly , letting out a sort of squeak noise as Ash turned and ominously looked down at him.   
  
The one with red hair walked over , “ I’m Andrew , “ he said , smiling softly. Shawn waved , “ you seem like the only peaceful one , “ he laughed softly , walking over. Andrew shrugged and gave Shawn a look , one that said ‘i know everything’ , but in a comforting way. “ Well , I'm Alex’s alternate. “ he whispered a bit , giving Shawn the look again.   
Shawn paused , before nodding softly , and walking back to Adam , making Andrew sigh softly.   
Soon enough , a short haired , ginger , slightly chubby and 5’10 man walked in , grinning. Shawn sighed and looked over , sitting on the counter , “ So , this is gonna take some time to get used to , “ Shawn mumbled , looking down at Adam. Alex nodded , “ yeah , no shit , what the- “ he looked at Sam , his eyes moving up and down , “ Is that a girl? “ he asked , scoffing.   
  
Shawn rolled his eyes , “ no , “ he said , and looked to Sam , who had his arms crossed. “ My name is Sam , “ he said , confused to why Alex rolled his eyes but decided not to question it.   
Shawn perked up , “ mind showing us more of your... powers ? that was so cool ! “ he said , excited , “ your knife things ! and Ash’s hand things ! “   
Sam shrugged and nodded , “ why not , “ he giggled , and flexed his hands open , and some knives spawned , levitating next to him. Shawn laughed ,” that’s so fucking cool dude , “ he grinned , and looked to Ash expectantly.   
Ash nodded with a sigh , and shook his hands a bit and two disembodied , dark grey hands floated a bit above each hand. He moved his hands up , and then proceeded to flip them off , and the floating hands did the same thing , making them all laugh softly. Ash smiled and shook his hands again to make them go away.   
Sam flicked his hands up and the knives went away. He looked over to Andrew , “ Can you do that stuff too ? “ he asked , tilting his head a bit like a cat. Andrew shrugged , “ I don't have anything like what you all do , but I have my wings and so I can fly. “ he said. Adam perked up a bit , “ _All of us?_ “ he asked , tilting his head. Andrew looked at him , “ yeah , do you not know you got powers too because of this ? “ Andrew asked.   
  
Adam , Shawn and Alex perked up now , “ Wait what ?? “ Alex asked , standing up straight , “ What powers do we have ? How do we use them ? “ he asked , and made Andrew chuckle a bit. “ Well , Alex , you have water powers , “ they said , and noticed Sam flinch a little. “ Do not go anywhere near Sam with them though , he’s afraid of water . “ Xey warned , crossing his arms a bit and turning to Adam , “ You have telekinesis , “ he started , chuckling a bit as he saw the small , dark ginger haired boy’s grey eyes light up.   
Andrew then looked to Shawn and smiled , “ You have green fire , it can burn stuff down but can also be used to heal , “ xey said , and paused for a moment , “ but it can only heal the people you truly care for , “   
Shawn nodded softly and sighed , closing his eyes for a moment , before nodding , “ So how do you use them ? “ he asked , and Andrew began explaining to each one of them how to channel and use their powers. They soon , all 3 , got the hang of it and nodded to Andrew.   
  
Alex already began abusing his powers , holding a water bubble above Sam’s head , who panicked and ran away behind Shawn . “ Alex knock it off , seriously , “ he hissed , watching the younger roll his eyes and scoff ,   
“ Whatever , fucking pussy , “ he laughed , and walked off. Shawn sighed and looked to Sam and gave him a small , reassuring smile. Sam nodded a little and crossed his arms , sitting on the counter.   
Ash sighed , “ okay , i'm going to my room , “ he mumbled , and walked off upstairs , and into his and Adam’s room. Adam sighed , “ I’m gonna go with him and try and get to know him , bye Shawn , bye Sam , “ he waved , and went with them.   
Sam and Shawn waved , and Sam looked at Shawn , “ So , what now ? “ he asked , and received a shrug. Shawn sighed , “ Not sure , let’s just go chill in our room i guess , “ he said softly , and walked upstairs.   
Sam followed close behind , grinning softly.   
  
This isn’t so bad , they could get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to keep this going :] also Sam's energy is literally just "Ooh you wanna kiss me so bad dont you?"

**_CHAPTER 3_ ** _   
_ _   
_ It had been a few weeks now , about 3 , and they were all warming up to each other , except Sam and Alex , and Sam and Ash , although Sam and Ash had their peaceful moments , Sam and Alex weren’t getting along all that great. But nevertheless , it was steady for now.   
  
Shawn perked up a little and got up off his bed , “ Sam , if you got here by being murdered , does that mean Ash and Andrew got here by that way too ? “ he asked , looking at the smaller man on the top bunk.   
“ I mean , probably , we can try and ask them , you might get strangled by Ash though , you know him , “ Sam scoffed softly , looking away and adjusting his glasses.   
That made Shawn chuckle and he nodded , “ Uh huh , “ he mumbled , “ C'mon , i'm actually quite curious now , “ he said , watching the bright haired boy climb down off the ladder.    
Sam huffed and nodded , rubbing his eyes , “ okay okay , “ he giggled , and put on his oversized , white , short sleeved shirt.    
Shawn waited for Sam to be ready , humming softly. He soon smiled as Sam let out a small ‘alright’ , and he smiled , “ alright- that all you wearing? ” he asked , and walked out of the room. Sam followed and nodded , “ I mean , i  _ have  _ boxers on , and this shirt is very big. It almost reaches my knees. ”   
  
The two made it downstairs , and spotted Andrew making some breakfast in the kitchen , “ Hey Andrew ,” Shawn greeted , walking in.    
Andrew turned and smiled , “ Good morning you two , “ he hummed , “ i'm making bacon and eggs , want any ? ” they asked , looking down at the two Brits.    
Shawn and Sam nodded , “ Sure , thanks , ” Shawn smiled softly , and sat at the table. Andrew had taken this father figure role since day one , and mostly Shawn saw xem as one.    
Sam walked to Andrew and hummed , “ Hey , Andrew ? Me and Shawn were curious , and now , don't get mad please , you don’t gotta answer ! But , how did you die ? ” Sam asked carefully.   
Andrew paused , and then sighed , “ Well , when i was alive , i was … not to toot my own horn here , but I was very smart , and my sister , Alyssa , was very very jealous of that , “ He started , “ So , one day , when we were on a building , she shoved me off , and now i'm here , “ they sighed , and looked at them , “ but i'm okay now , i got to meet you all , and i like it here. “ xey grinned , and plated all the eggs and bacon , and gave it to the two.    
Sam and Shawn nodded slowly , before Sam spoke up , “ I was killed by a stalker ! “ he giggled , then paused , “ that’s not very funny- “ he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.    
Andrew smiled softly , “ It's alright , we all talk about our stories and react to them differently . “ Andrew said softly , ruffling Sam’s hair a bit , making him laugh.    
Shawn smiled , “ Where’s Ash ? We wanna ask him too , “ he said softly , eating his food , lifting one leg up to rest on the chair he was seated on.   
Andrew hummed , “ Sitting room , “ he said softly , “ I’ll bring him in here , “ they said , and left the kitchen and to the sitting room.   
  
Soon enough , Andrew returned with Ash , who shot a small glare at Sam , “ Are you even wearing boxers under that ?? “ he asked , scrunching nose up a little. Sam huffed softly , “ Obviously , what , did you wanna check ? “ he smirked a little , making Ash scoff , “ shut the fuck up , anyways , what did you want ? “ he asked , looking at Andrew.    
Andrew smiled , “ Well , they both wanted to ask you a question , and i just wanted to give you breakfast , “ he smiled , and gave Ash the plate of bacon and eggs. Ash smiled a little and took them , “ thanks ,”    
Ash sat himself down at the table and looked at the two , “ so , what did you want to ask ? “   
Shawn sighed , “ don’t kill us , but , how did you die ? you don't have to answer , we’re just curious. “ he said quickly.   
Ash looked a little nervous but cleared his throat , “ Well , i was out in a forest on a walk , and i came across this guy , he seemed , out of it , if you get what i mean? “ he said , rubbing the back of his neck , “ He must’ve been on something , because he came over and just attacked me , he was a lot stronger than i thought and he just choked me to death. “    
  
Sam paused , and nodded a little , “ So that’s what the hands are for. “ he mumbled , mostly to himself. “ Damn , my death was the most obvious ! “ He giggled , “ I still have the cut still , and I summon knives , “ he smiled.   
  
Ash snorted , “ You’re also oblivious , and annoying , “ he mumbled , sipping his coffee that Andrew just set in front of him.    
Sam let out an offended noise , and crossed his arms , “ Says you ! “ He whined softly , crossing his legs on the chair so he sat cross-legged.    
Ash rolled his eyes , “ Uh huh okay , “ he grumbled , drinking his coffee quietly , relaxing for a moment.    
“ wait , so where does your fear of water come from ? “ Ash then asked , cocking a slitted brow.   
Sam sighed softly , “ I can't swim , so I've almost drowned a few times , just being at the sea or anything like that. “ he said softly , finishing up his eggs and bacon.   
  
Ash nodded softly , eyeing Sam for a moment before going back to his phone. Since they were , well , dead , they couldn’t have any social media or anything like that that showed their faces or anything . they only had phone numbers to text each other and such. They could still have social media , just not an account.   
  
Sam sighed softly , and put his cheek in the palm of his hand , resting his head. “ I'm bored , “ he mumbled softly , looking around.    
“ You get bored very easily , “ Ash commented , receiving a small ‘Ash , be nice.’ from Andrew.    
Sam whined , “ Oh well i'm sorry you’re a BORE ! “ he retorted , pouting and mumbling a half assed apology as Andrew gave him a warning glare.   
  
They all talked some more and threw around friendly and not so friendly banter , including when Adam came in.    
  
Shawn had thrown some joke accusations that Sam had a crush on Ash , which spurred right into an argument between the two , and everyone else just watched , laughing softly. Its when the hands and knives came out is when Shawn and Andrew jumped in to stop it.   
Alex came down and huffed , “ Can you all shut the fuck up ? You’re all so loud and annoying. “ he growled , making Sam narrow his eyes , “ Same goes for you , twat. “ he hissed , and Shawn covered Sam’s mouth with his hand , “ Uhm , ignore him Alex , “ Shawn laughed nervously , giving Andrew a small , nervous glance.    
Alex rolled his eyes , “ Whatever , “ he mumbled , and grabbed some food , before looking to Andrew , “ What are we getting for dinner tonight ? “ Alex asked , leaning on the counter.   
“ Should we order some take out ? Haven’t had that for a while , “ Shawn suggested , immediately jumping as Sam cheered excitedly , “ Salt and chilli spare ribs ! cmon ! “ he begged , giggling.   
Shawn smiled a little and looked at Alex and Adam , who nodded ,    
“ Why not ? “ Adam grinned , and everyone pitched in what they wanted , and soon it was ordered.   
  
When the food arrived everyone sat at the table and ate their food , talking and enjoying the food. Sam was pretty quiet for once , but that’s because he got his favourite food really , and no one was really complaining.   
  
The night ended off pretty well , and peaceful.   
That was until the next morning , Sam was awoken by someone yelling , and another sobbing.


End file.
